Memory Alpha Diskussion:Ankündigungen
'' hey ich heisse unwichtig!!!!!!!!! wist ihr was ich glaube?????? besser was ich weiß?????????? das sich diese welt wie wir sie kennen NICH mehr lang Besteht!!!!!! in ihren innern brütet sie etwas aus und das wird so groß sein !!!!!!!!!!!! das kann kein mensch erahnen!!!! Aber der nachteil Wir müßen Gehen!!!!'Fetter Text''' selt euch vor wir könnten ein Raumschiff bauen das so groß ist wie ein land wie deutschland. wir könnten Ewig reisen ,über genarationen hin weg ja über tausent und mehr und irgent wann wüsten sie nicht mehr warum sie reisen und dann??? werden wir wieder Endeckt oder Außgerottet!!!oder es geht so weiter wie,s begann.Aber es wirt ohne ans ENDE,zu kommen weitergehen DEN ES GIBT KEIN ENDE!!!!!IM UNIVERSIUM ---- : Endlich ein Beweis für außerirdisches Leben; leider ohne Intelligenz oder Duden. Scotty, beam uns hoch. ;) -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 02:34, 9. Jan 2005 (CET) serverumzug was ist jetzt eigentlich mit den strichen unter den überschriften los? in manchen artikeln sind sie da, in manchen nicht... und in anderen sind unter manchen überschriften striche und unter manchen nicht, obwohl sie gleichwertig sind... ich weiss, das ist kein riesen problem, aber trotzdem fehlt mir was ohne strich... sonst ist der serverumzug natürlich eine tolle sache und ich freue mich, dass es ohne sichtbare probleme gelaufen ist... ich hoffe, alle admins leisten weiterhin solche großartige arbeit... die werbung quetscht zwar die artikel bei meiner bildschirmauflösung, aber damit kann man wohl leben... --Maith 01:49, 12. Feb 2005 (GMT) :Striche sollten unter der Überschrift des Artikels und denen zweiter Ordnung ( ) sein. Der Grund dafür war wohl ein Layer, der höher angeodnet war als der Unterstrich. Es kann auch daran liegen, auf welcher Wiki du dich eingeloggt hast, und welche Sprache du eingestellt hast. Bei mir fehlen die Striche zum Beispiel in MA/en -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:24, 12. Feb 2005 (GMT) :Versucht mal auf einer Seite, auf der ihr keine Striche seht, in eurem Browser auf "Aktualisieren" / "Neu Laden" zu gehen. Es ist möglich, dass das Stylesheet noch falsch im Browsercache abgelegt ist. -- FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 09:38, 12. Feb 2005 (GMT) Downtime Please could someone translate the message below for this announcements page? Thanks. :'Planned downtime': Memory-Alpha will be upgraded to MediaWiki 1.5 on Saturday November 12 at 4am (UTC). Updates will be made at berlios. Angela (talk) 20:30, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) Gerade als Hinweis in der englischen MA gelesen: Am 17. August gibt es wieder eine geplante Downtime. Ab UTC 6 bis 7 Uhr (also 8 bis 9 Uhr MESZ) wird die Memory Alpha komplett schreibgeschützt sein um Wartungsarbeiten durchzuführen. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 01:49, 17. Aug 2006 (UTC) Tippo ...sollte beglichen werden ;) --HeatPoint | discuss | 21:04, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für den Tipp. Habe es gemacht.--Tobi72 21:16, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Typo und Link Würde bitte jemand mit den entsprechenden Schreibrechten zwei Schreibfehler beheben: # Ich denke das Komma hinter "9.000 Artikeln" kann weg. # Vllt sollte man Star-Trek-Wiki zusammenschreiben. Außerdem ist der 15.000ste Artikel dieser hier gewesen: Borgia-Pflanze. Wollen wir das nicht auch mal erwähnen? Ist doch ne schöne runde Zahl und Geistersang freut sich bestimmt ;-) -- 18:01, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab es hier geändert, aber auf dieser Seite hier hat ja Tobi signiert, vielleicht sollte er dann seinen Beitrag bearbeiten.--Bravomike 19:14, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte eintragen Ein Admin müsste folgende News (auf der Box auf der Hauptseite entfernt) mal eintragen: ;01. September :Seit 16. August ist die deutsche Memory Alpha auch auf Facebook vertreten. ;08. Juli :Corey Allen, der Regisseur von fünf TNG- und vier DS9-Episoden, ist gestorben. Allen starb am 27. Juni in Hollywood eines natürlichen Todes. Er war 75 Jahre alt. -- 08:34, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :erledigt. Archivieren wir hier eigentlich alles?--Bravomike 13:36, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hm, keine ahnung. Jemand sagte vor längerem mal, dass alles was auf der hauptseite in den news steht auch hier rein muss. -- 13:57, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich wäre schon für Archivieren... Hab aber irgendwann nicht weiter gemacht, weil ich der einzige war, der es archiviert hat.--Tobi72 14:46, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::ich finde wir sollten dafür in zukunft die blog funktion benutzen-- 16:29, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Moin ich weiß nicht - aber vielleicht wollt ihrs eintragen jedenfalls läuft auf Tele 5 von Montag bis Freitag ab 19:10 Star Trek TNG mfg Dominik :Sollte auf der Hauptseite unter "Diese Woche im TV" schon stehen. -- 19:33, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Neuigkeiten Das Jahr ist bei allen drei aktuellen Einträgen falsch. Zudem würde ich beim 10. Januar erwähnen, dass es um Star Trek XII geht. Muss die Seite wirklich auf Admin-Bearbeitungen geschützt sein? Ich würde einen Versuch der Öffnung für angemeldete Nutzer begrüßen. --Zulu66 07:41, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Die Jahreszahlen habe ich korrigiert. Zur Frage, was nach welchen Kriterien hierher kommt kann ich nichts sagen, keine Ahnung--Bravomike 11:11, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :: "Zur Frage, was nach welchen Kriterien hierher kommt": Hab ich doch garnicht gefragt?! ICh möchte vorschlagen, die Seite nicht weiterhin nur für Admins editierbar zu machen. --Zulu66 11:25, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) "83 Jahrenan den" Bitte den Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) Memory Alpha aktuell 19.06.2016 Bitte die Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren. ("versta'r'b", "tragische '''W' eise", "Unsere Gedanken sind bei der Familie...")--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 21:50, 20. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Erledigt--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:04, 20. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Englischer Satz Was für einen Zwecke hat denn der Satz International related topic will be written in english, otherwise german? -- 15:56, 21. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Das heißt, dass wir nationalistisch sind 10:22, 22. Jun. 2016 (UTC)